gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Meyer
Katherine Campbell "Kate" Meyer is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Biography Kate Kate in Season One Double Trouble Kate makes her first appearance in this chapter, everybody from the glee club welcomes her except for Chriss because she is mistaken to be her twin-sister Amelia,the glee club do horrible things to her until she is forced to quit the club but when they learn that Kate is not trouble they apologize to her with the song Smile/Smile Old Rivals,New Rivals Kate along with Chriss,Ariana and Franklin visit Indiana to spy on the new glee club The Singathons, they watch the club perform an energetic rendition of Cheryl Cole's Parachute, however they are caught spying on the club and the members insult them which forces them to perform a powerful rendition of La Roux' Bulletproof which intimidates the club and it's director. She performs Constant Craving with Franklin,Amelia,Charlie,Cameron and Franchessca The Back Up Plan Kate performs Moment 4 Life and Pumped Up Kicks with the New Directions and The Troubletones, she along with Ariana,Franklin and Chriss are revealed to be receiving threathning text messages by "P" The Monster Mash Kate attends the Glee Club's Haloween Party dressed as Odile the White Swan from the musical "Swan Lake". She along with Ariana,Franklin and Chriss try to unmask "P" at the Haloween Party, she performs in Zombie,Beautiful Monster/Monster and Monster Opposites Interact Kate bumps shoulders with her twin-sister Amelia for Franklin's attention. She performs in One Thing/What Makes You Beautiful with the New Directions Girls Worth Fighting For She and Franklin engage into a heated argument about the new member in the club, David Hastings, because she said that she can not support David for fighting for Franchessca's heart. L'inattendu She is revealed to be involved with Charlie Quint and performs We Are Golden with New Directions at Sectionals. The Graduates Return She and Ariana became enemies because she tried to shut Franklin up when he is about to start a verbal fight with her love interest Charlie. Personality Kate is really kind and caring. If she see's someone she thinks needs help she'll be there right away helping them. She feels everyone deserves a chance to be happy and loved. She is very cheerful,loud, flirty and funny. She can be serious at times but is normally very upbeat and happy. Appearance and Fashion She has long blonde and curly hair and blue eyes. Her style is a mixture of Quinn Fabray pregnant clothes (plain dresses with cardigans and flats) and colorful dresses (stripes,polkadots etc.). She occasionally wears jeans and shirts. In It's Britney, Bitch she took a break from her usual clothing and started wearing Santana Lopez clothes (short dresses with blazers and a fedora). In The Black Swan, when she and Amelia switches identity, she changed her clothing to girly clothes (sleeveless and short skirts) and additionally she permanently dyed her hair black .In Duets Deluxe it seems that she reverted to her old clothing. In season One, her style is considered "Modern Princess" or "Out-of-the Cheerio uniform Santana Lopez attire". She wears girly accesories (bracelets,necklaces and earings). In season Two, Kate appears to have abandoned the pre-mature,nice girl and simple look in favor of a more modern and mature look. She now wears shirts (longsleeves or shortsleeves) and tank tops partnered with a neon colored blazer and also black shorts and neon boots. Not only her clothing have changed but also her hairstyle, she now has bangs, her hair is now messy straight and the color is more of a light blonde compared to her old Goldilucks hairstyle and also she now wears make-up and her signature look is red lipstick. As Franklin noted she has fully blossomed to a woman that works in a strip club. It is assumed that she will keep this look until Season Four Relationships Franklin Montgomery At the early episodes it seems that Kate and Franklin we're "Finchel 2.0" however things start to change as seen in Worth Fighting For where they had they're first argument. It is revealed in L'inattendu that she is dating Charlie which hurted both Franklin and Franchessca. It seems Franklin still have feelings for her as seen in The Graduates Return when he seemed to be affected when she performed "Somethin' Stupid" with Charlie. Also in It's Britney, Bitch when she and Charlie are sexually dancing, Franklin seemed to be jealous which caused Franklin to punch Charlie and start a fight. In So It Begins, Franklin and Kate discussed about what reallly happened to the both of them and they also performed "Give Your Heart a Break" Charlie Quint She and Charlie were revealed to be involved in L'inattendu Songs Solos Season One: *You Oughta Know (The Bitch's Den) *A Secret Love ("P"-retty Dirty Secrets) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Something Stupid (Charlie) (The Graduates Return) *Screw You (Ariana) (So It Begins) *Give Your Heart a Break (Franklin)'' (So It Begins)''